villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chester (Bendy in Nightmare Run)
Chester is the first boss and one of the four main antagonists in the spinoff game Bendy in Nightmare Run. He is a cartoon chest/squid hybrid created by Joey Drew Studios for their cartoon called "Bendy Walks the Plank", which features Bendy stealing Chester's "thunder", which enrages Chester to the point of wanting to murder Bendy and his friends. Appearance Chester is a black chest with gray iron on his sides and mouth, underneath him are eight black squid tentacles, he also supports pie cutout eyes and sharp teeth, inside his mouth are gray coins. Personality Chester has shown to be bent on vengeance, trying to defeat and eat Bendy to the point of death, even innocent creatures trying to help him are not safe from his wrath, as he is willing to kill Krawls, Stickles and Gwens to defeat Bendy despite them trying to help him, on Nightmare Mode if Chester is brought down to 0 health then he will revive himself angrier than before. History Bendy in Nightmare Run Chester is the first boss Bendy must face, as he is unlocked at the beginning, Chester will fall behind behind Bendy and start roaring before backing up, he has some attacks to help him in his quest to kill Bendy. *Chester will smack his tentacle on the ground, which will create a shockwave *Chester spits at Bendy *Chester barfs three times *Chester throws a barrel After his health is reduced, he will jump into the sky and summon a Krawl. If Bendy, Boris or Alice's health is reduced to 0, then they will trip, Chester takes advantage of this and grabs them by the foot with his tentacle, he than holds them in the air, opens his mouth, and eats them whole. If Chester's health is reduced to 0 in Act 1-4, than he will stop, chomp menacingly at Bendy, Boris or Alice, however than slaps himself in the face with two of his tentacles, he then turns around and runs away. If Chester's health is reduced to 0 in Act 5 and his health is reduced to 0 in his revived state in Nightmare Mode, he will trip and fall face first, his pie cutout eyes are replaced by X's. If Chester's health is reduced to 0 in Nightmare Mode, than he will trip again. However, he then starts levitating, and he will revive himself while roaring and then falling back on the floor and begins to chase Bendy, Boris or Alice once more at full health. Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 5: The Last Reel Chester makes a cameo in Bendy and the Ink Machine as a statue covered in ink. Trivia *Chester's name is a pun of a chest, which is what he is. *It is unknown how Bendy stole Chester's thunder, however Chester seems to care about it a lot, to the point of murdering someone and their friends if they stole it. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Presumed Deceased